


Wake me up to go go

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're tired but the Doctor isn't. Can he convince you to join you an adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up to go go

‘Well, you’re quite the boring companion aren’t you?’ The Doctor said, looking down on you as you lay in your bed. ‘C’mon you, up and at ‘em. I’ve got a planet to show you that has three moons that are due to line up perfectly in a row that cast the craziest of moon shadows!’ His long fingers were gesturing madly at you to get you up and out of bed.

‘Doctor, I can’t!’ You protest. ‘You’ve run me absolutely ragged. Between the Daleks and then the Chumblies.. I just want some down time.’

‘You can’t be tired! You had coffee with me just this morning. You know the coffee I make!’ 

‘Not even that jet fuel you call coffee is giving me any sort of energy, Doctor.’ You tried not to but you couldn’t help the yawn as he watched.

Cocking his head to one side, the Doctor tutted. ‘You really are tired aren’t you?’ You nodded, covering your mouth this time when you yawned. ‘Budge over then.’

‘Hm?’ You looked at him quizzically until he waved at you with his hands to get you to slide over. Once you did, he was kicking off his shoes and stretching out on the bed beside you. ‘Rest then and I’ll tell you all about the moon shadows then.’

‘I just want to sleep.’ You protest again. He was having none of that and began to regale you with the most detailed explanation of the planetary movements and the effects of the shadows. Your eyes began to close but you couldn’t actually fall asleep.Instead, his voice was soothing but oddly energizing. Somehow you wound up tucked up right against him, with your hand resting across his midriff. 

As he continued to speak of moons, his arm went round you to hold you even closer. When he finished his next story, he looked down on you with that smile of his that makes you melt. ‘Feeling better now?’

Stretching slightly, you smiled back. ‘I am actually.’

‘Good. Although we’ve missed the moon show.’ He glanced at his watch.

‘We’re in the TARDIS. You can just tweak the time and make it in time.’

‘I can’t cheat all the time, you know.’ The Doctor smiled broadly. ‘We could just take it easy and show up tomorrow instead.’

‘It’ll still be the same?’

‘Mmhmm.’ The Doctor nodded. ‘The light show is lined up for a few more days. ‘

‘But I’m not really tired now.’ You admit.

‘Well, I’m not tired either. We do happen to be in your bed however.’

‘We could get up.’ You suggest.

‘Or we could just stay here, I did take my shoes off after all.’

‘We could do that.’ You agree. He was smiling again and his arm around you eased you closer to him. Your hand was on his midriff again, your fingers moving slowly against him. 

‘You trying to say something?’ He teased. 

‘Maybe I am.’ You answer softly.

‘You’re my companion. You’re not supposed to be wanting things.’

‘Why not?’

‘It’s a rule I have.’

‘And I already know you’re a rule breaker.’ You toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt.

‘Am not.’ He protested futilely. 

‘You are.’ You moved up under his arm, until you were looking right into his eyes. ‘A very bad rule breaker.’ You leaned close and kissed his lower lip softly.

The Doctor shot you one of his smoldering looks. ‘How about we break a few rules together?’


End file.
